Seven Years
by Babyface2216
Summary: It all started at seven years old.


_"_ _Mommy, why did we have to move again?" I asked the woman holding tightly to my hand as we climbed out of the rental car, our things already being moved into the new house. "Because honey, mommy had to for work. Everything is going to be fine." She sighed crouching down so she was level with my small seven year old body. "Where's daddy?" I asked softly knowing arguing with her would be pointless, it wasn't the first time this had happened. We moved four different times in the last 2 years, this one was by far the biggest since we moved from Minnesota to Montreal, Quebec, Canada. "I'm right here baby" the older man called walking out into the yard and picking me up in a hug. "How was the drive?" he asked leaning over to kiss my mother on the lips before we walked up the driveway. "Long, but not bad at all" she answered giving him a small smile before turning to the house next to ours, a man, woman and boy crossing their yard and grinning. "You must be the Andersons, I'm Clint Sebei, this is my wife Artesia and our son Remi." The man introduced shaking both of my parent's hands. "I'm Austin, this is my wife Samantha and our daughter Callisto" daddy returned with a smile as I was sat back on my vans covered feet. "How old are you Callisto?" Artesia asked smiling sweetly at me, the attention making me blush and hide behind my father's legs "7 Ma'am" I whispered peering from around my father to see the boy Remi, smiling up at his mother. "She's my age Momma" he pointed out before stepping forward "Do you wanna see my wrestling ring?" he asked excitedly nearly bouncing on his feet as my jaw dropped "You like wrestling too?" I asked shocked that another kid liked the sport "Oh yeah, it's my favorite. I watch it all the time" he nodded pulling me forward and across their yard and into the back to see a homemade wrestling ring. "Wow" I gasped letting him lead me closer, the size and shape of it so realistic you would think it was a professional one. "My dad built it for my birthday" he informed pushing me up onto the edge before he joined and rolled inside bouncing between the ropes "One day, one day I'm going to be the best wrestler in the world" he grinned, a smile sliding on my face as well._

"What are you smiling at?" Remi's voice asked as his arms wrapped around me from behind. "Just thinking about the first time we met" I giggled looking out the window of our Florida apartment. "Can you believe that you made it?" I asked softly leaning my head back so it was resting on his shoulder "I knew I would wrestle one day, what about you though?" he prodded "Did you ever think you were going to be the sexy, little arm candy for the great Sami Zayn?" he teased pressing his lips to my temple as I outright laughed "No, I never thought I would live to be an escort on TV." I smirked turning around in his arms and looping mine around his neck as he rolled his eyes at me. "Oh shut up, you knew when I made it big you'd be by my side" he stated making me arch an eyebrow "You seem pretty sure of yourself mister" I observed giggling when he pulled me even closer "When I kissed you that first time, I knew I was never getting rid of you" he shrugged diving in for a kiss before I could come up with a retort.

 _"_ _Whatcha doin?" Remi's voice asked as his red hair appeared around the corner of my door followed by the rest of him. "Writing songs, I thought you were hanging out with your friends today?" I tilted my head slapping my notebook closed as he flopped onto my bed beside me "I am? You're my friend aren't you?" his voice filled with confusion as a blush slipped onto my cheeks "I mean, I thought you just were nice to me cause we were neighbors" I whispered fidgeting with the edge of my notebook before it was pulled from my hands and he was flipping through it, his smile growing the more he looked it over. "Nah, if that was the case I wouldn't come over and bother you all the time" he shrugged tossing the notebook to the side before pulling me onto my back beside him. "You're pretty" he said suddenly, my head falling to the side to look at him with wide eyes "Tasha is prettier" I replied with a shrug, knowing he thought the redhead was really cute. "Nope." He denied seriously rolling onto his side "I think you are. She wears too much of that makeup gunk that her mom buys her" he shrugged reaching over and picking up a lock of my hair "You don't cover yourself in that stuff." He murmured before he was leaning in and pressing his mouth to mine. I wasn't sure what to do but he seemed to know so I let him lead and copied what he did until he pulled away, both of us blushing as red as his hair. "I really liked that Calli" he whispered not looking me in the eyes "I did too" I returned giggling when he looked at me with a huge grin "Seriously?" he was very excited, and it made my little 11 year old heart beat fast, nodding I squeaked as he pressed our mouths together again "Will you be my girlfriend then? I'd really like to tell everyone that you are" he grinned holding my hand in his as I slowly nodded, pretty sure that I would be blushing for the rest of my life._

"Now you're just pulling shit out of your ass" I laughed with a shake of my head, we were 11 years old and apparently he was convinced that we were forever even then. "Nah, you were different, still are. And I like it. The more I spent time with you the more I was sure that I wanted to know you for the rest of my life." He smirked swaying us back and forth to whatever music was in his head. "Oh really? Let me guess, wanting to marry me was a thought at that time too?" I teased loving that I could still make him blush "Not marry no...I was 11 give me a break. I didn't want to marry you until we were down in Mexico" he shrugged kissing me softly as we continued to sway back and forth.

 _"_ _Come on GET UP" I yelled slamming my hands on the edge of the ring as El Generico laid in the middle of the ring, his opponent for the evening about ready to perform a frog splash. Generico got his knees up just in time and sent the other luchador flopping around the mat, the Canadian using the ropes to stand up before power bombing the slightly smaller masked man and getting the win. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as Remi rolled from the ring and beckoned for me to follow him back behind the curtain and to the room we had gotten ready in an hour beforehand. "You did great Rem" I applauded leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss his masked cheek before he picked up his civilian clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. "Callisto, I have a question for you" he called from in the bathroom walking out a few seconds later with a ring in his hand and a half smile on his face "Remi is that" I couldn't even finish the sentence as emotions took over and tears fell down my cheeks. "Callisto, will you marry me?" he asked sweetly getting down on one knee right before me "Oh Remi, of course" I shrieked latching onto him after he had slid the diamond ring onto my finger._

 _"_ _Are you ready Callisto?" my father asked as we stood outside the doors of the small Canadian church. Just inside those doors was the rest of my life with all of my family and friends, most importantly with Remi. "Of course" I nodded smiling brightly as he walked me down the aisle and into the arms of my redheaded Canadian wrestler. "Do you Callisto Tyler Anderson take Remi Sebei to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked as I stared into my best friend's eyes. "I do" I smiled sniffling slightly as a tear slipped down my cheek "Do you Remi Sebei take Callisto Anderson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he turned the question to Remi who nodded excitedly "I do" he murmured squeezing my hands in his "I now pronounce you Remi and Callisto Sebei. You make kiss your bride" the old man cheered before Remi was swooping in for a heated kiss. "So Mrs. Sebei, how do you feel" he asked softly, his lips still moving against mine "Fucking amazing" I whispered with a giggle before we pulled apart and walked out of the church as husband and wife._

"So I realized that I fit into my wedding dress again" I giggled running my fingers through his hair, I had been putting our things away after moving into a larger apartment and decided to try it on for fun. "If I remember right, which I do" he paused giving me a predatory smirk "You looked sexy as hell in your wedding dress" he murmured the kiss being placed on my lips more heated than the previous ones. "Nah uh, the last time I let you kiss me like that we ended up with a son" I teased hearing the 2 year old jabbering away to our best friend Kevin Steen who had been helping us get settled the past few days. "He's two...I think it'd be okay to start trying for another one" he smirked picking me up and dumping me on the bed with a laugh.

 _"_ _Remi I am going to fucking kill you" I shrieked as I laid in the hospital bed, panting at the contractions working through my body. "Shush baby, I know it hurts" he cooed running a large hand over my sweaty head "Okay, we're going to have you start pushing" the nurse smiled just as Kevin ran in with a large smile "Did I miss it?" he asked quickly coming to my free side and grabbing my free hand "Just made it" Remi grinned reaching over to clap a hand on our best friend's shoulder. "Oh thank god. Okay Calli, you got this." The brunette said excitedly as I pushed, took deep breathes and squeezed their hands until the crying of a new born baby could be heard. "It's a beautiful baby boy" the nurse smiled handing me the wrapped up baby as tears streamed down my cheeks. "Do you have a name picked out?" she asked a clipboard in her hands as Remi, Kevin and I cooed over the little baby in my arms. "Kevin Zayn Sebei" I whispered hugging the older man tightly as he started to cry "Thank you" he whispered before he moved to hug Remi as well. "You get some rest, Kevin and I will watch Little Kevin" Remi whispered brushing our lips together as I started to drift off to sleep._

"You think it'd be okay to have another one?" I asked "Yeah, don't you?" he returned arching an eyebrow at me "You only have to deal with the fun part. I have to deal with everything else" I giggled pulling him flush against my body, tangling my fingers in his hair before brushing my lips against his pulse point, giggling as he hissed loudly "But practice makes perfect right" I murmured squealing as he slammed our lips together. "We have forever to practice, so let's make a baby" he grinned getting right down to it.


End file.
